


yippie yi yay

by hydrospanners



Series: little sun [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A Wild Vetra Appears, Comedy, Drabble, Fictober 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Nyria Ryder reveals that she did, in fact, bring one thing with her from the Milky Way.





	yippie yi yay

“Hey Kosta.”

“Yeah, Ryder?”

“You remember how you asked if I brought anything with me to Andromeda?”

“Yeah. Said you didn’t have anything worth the trouble.”

“I lied.”

Ria slipped her hand into her bag without taking her eyes of the tableau of unfamiliar stars overhead. The slim, metal case was in the outer pocket where she’d left it. She tossed it to Liam, stretched out beneath the stars beside her.

“A harmonica?”

Jaal, laying across the campfire from them, sat up immediately. “What is a harmonica?”

“An instrument from back home,” Ria said. “You blow on it and annoying music comes out.”

“Can I…?” Liam asked.

“Sure.”

Jaal’s head tilted, his big Angaran eyes opened wide as he watched Liam with that endearing curiosity of his. He looked extremely pretty in the firelight, and Ria couldn’t help feeling how lucky she was to be here. Despite everything.

Liam raised up, bringing the harmonica to his mouth and cupping the outer edge of it with his hand. He took a deep breath and blew, and a horrendous noise farted out of the thing. It caught on the sheer rock faces of the canyon around them, echoing out into the night.

Jaal made a face.

“Maybe you should demonstrate, Ryder,” Liam laughed, passing the instrument back to Ria.

“Sure, sure.” She took the harmonica, mimicking every cowboy vid she’d ever seen, and heaved a great breath into it, wiggling her hand across the back of it. Instead of a farting noise, she managed a few offensive honking sounds.

“This is… music?” Jaal’s wide-eyed wonder collapsed into skepticism.

“It’s the only kind you’re gonna get out of me. You wanna try?” Ria tossed the little organ across the fire to Jaal. He turned it over and over in his hands, peered one-eyed into the little gaps on both sides where the air passed through.

“So the only thing you brought from home is a harmonica you don’t know how to play?” Liam laughed, shaking his head. “Do I want to know why?”

“We’re the new cowboys, right? Settling a new frontier and all that.” Ria shrugged. “The spurs and the hat wouldn’t work with the armor, so I brought a harmonica. Meant to learn how to play it before we left, just never got around to it.”

Liam nodded like he understood. He probably did. He’d been the only other person to survive the ten hour cowboy vid marathon.

“I would ask what a cowboy is,” Jaal said, “but I think I have learned enough today. Prepare yourselves.” He raised the harmonica to his mouth, using his hand over the back just as Liam and Ria had. But when he blew into it, he blew more gently. The sound came out as a few awkward squeaks that seemed to be gaining strength, growing longer, almost like–

“Ryder, what the hell!” Vetra leaned out of their makeshift shelter, her mandibles flaring. “Do you know what time it is?”


End file.
